poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mowgli
Mowgli is a young human child from Disney's 1967 classic The Jungle Book. Trivia *Mowgli is voiced by Bruce Reitherman in the 1967 animated film and Haley Joel Osment in the 2003 animated sequel. In the 2016 remake, he is portrayed by Neel Sethi. *Mowgli met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Mowgli met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Mowgli met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Mowgli met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book. *Mowgli will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Dumbo and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book. *Mowgli will meet Ash Ketchum and the gang in Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Mowgli will meet Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Mowgli will meet Tino Tonitini and his friends in Tino's Adventures of The Jungle Book. And he will see them again in Tino's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2. *Mowgli will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Mowgli will meet Benny the Beast, Leo Lionheart, Johnny the Lion, Rae the Lioness, and their friends in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Jungle Book. He will meet them again very soon in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2. *Mowgli met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures in the Jungle Book. *Mowgli will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear's Adventures in the Jungle Book. He will meet them again very soon in Team Lightyear's Adventures in the Jungle Book 2. * Mowgli will meet Hubie and his friends in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book and again in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book 2. Gallery Mowgli (Live Action).jpeg|Mowgli (Live Action)|link=Mowgli Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans Category:Disney heroes Category:HEROES Category:Manly heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Kids Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Narrators Category:Main Protagonist Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Males Category:Male Damsels Category:Adopted Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures allies Category:Hindi-Accented characters Category:Love Interests Category:Important Category:Kid Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Nature Lovers Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Child Nurturer Category:Live Action Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Boxers Category:Archenemy Category:Childhood Friends Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Famous Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Protectors Category:Victims Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Riders Category:Characters voiced by Haley Joel Osment Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Ultimateboy13's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies